L'autoroute du plaisir
by katana 00
Summary: L'autoroute, lieu de passage propice aux accidents de parcours. Duo, programmé pour perdre les pédales pour un conducteur lambda. Deux éléments réunis pour vous mener à cette fic sans issue, où un incendie volontairement yaoï s'est déclaré. Risque de combustion instantanée sur la chaussée ! Danger ! Veuillez rester sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence en cas de mal des limes/lemons.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ J'ai beau recompter les quelques centimes d'euros collectés dans le filet, ce n'est pas suffisant pour acheter les GBoys. Du coup, je prends la bretelle menant au boulevard de l'UA. Histoire de croire que durant quelques kms ils sont à moi. _

.

**Note**** :**_ Êtes-vous contre un excès de bluette ? Si non, voici un OS où je shake « métier malaimé » (comme dans « L'outrageuse dette ») et « hotties citronnés» (deuxième tentative pour l'expérience amorcée dans « La roue de la fortune »). Gare aux flashs si vous êtes imprudents en vous faisant plaisir ! ^^ _

.

.

**«L'autoroute du plaisir»**

.

.

Ne fantasmez-vous jamais sur un mystérieux inconnu ? Moi oui. Quotidiennement et à de nombreuses reprises pour être honnête. Faut dire que mon job me permet de m'y consacrer à loisir. Du moins en « période creuse » ai-je l'opportunité de m'adonner à cet affriolant hobby. Le reste du temps, impossible d'y songer seulement ! Et tout particulièrement lors des vacances, où je ne peux même pas lever le nez de ma caisse ! Être engagé en tant que guichetier, à une cabine de péage à la sortie d'autoroute, c'est plus éreintant qu'il n'y paraît. Stressant durant les pics de fréquentation et flippant durant les heures solitaires. De quoi devenir schizophrène ! Du démentiel trafic de 1000 véhicule au zéro pointé il n'y a qu'une plage horaire ! Vous imaginez ?

Ok, y a mieux pour s'éclater dans la vie. Toutefois, ce n'est pas délibéré. Quand l'impératif de payer ses études se fait pressant et menaçant, le luxe de l'hésitation n'est pas de mise ! Pas de fine gueule qui tienne, faut que l'argent rentre ! Je ne m'appelle pas Quatre Raberba Winner moi ! Un orphelin, recueilli par la paroisse du Père Maxwell, n'a pas d'autre recours possible. Pour parfaire le tableau, l'éventail des petits boulots octroyant un maximum de temps libre pour bûcher consciencieusement et en paix est très limité. Dans la mesure où je ne tiens pas à mettre en péril mon cursus, à cause d'un travail vampirique m'empêchant d'aller en cours et poursuivre mes recherches, je dois m'en satisfaire. Cet appoint et ma bourse me permettent d'assurer le quotidien, c'est déjà bien.

- « **Bonsoir ! Merci. Au revoir.**»

Pardon pour l'interruption ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Mon morne quotidien dans une cabine d'autoroute. Qui aurait présagé que moi, Duo Maxwell, serait condamné à répéter indéfiniment cette sempiternelle rengaine ? Et à des personnes ne me considérant même pas ou si peu ! Croyez-moi, « caissier » un métier garanti : répétitif et dévalorisant !

Notez que parfois j'y trouve aussi mon compte. L'absence d'attention m'accorde le bénéfice de distribuer d'hideuses grimaces. Eh oui ! Les snobinards qui m'ignorent pareille à la plus détestable et microscopique merde, je les gratifie allègrement d'un mémorable faciès ou d'un mot bien inspiré. Remarquez parfois le dédain et le silence sont préférables. En effet, certains m'adressent la parole seulement dans l'optique de me gueuler dessus sous prétexte que le prix est exorbitant. Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Rien !

Malgré tout, faut que j'encaisse l'animosité en fermant ma gueule ! Dur chalenge ! Quand ce n'est pas carrément l'agressivité que je subis. Si j'avais le gabarit et les mensurations d'un gorille, les manières seraient-elles plus correctes ? Dommage, je suis taillé comme une allumette, alors oublions ! Toujours est-il, de mon poste je m'aperçois que les gens sont de moins en moins aimables et cordiaux. Vous en doutez ? Chanceux ! Assurément vous n'avez jamais côtoyé les fous du volant s'imaginant gangster dans « 2 fast, 2 furious » et défonçant la barrière au péage ! La voiture rend dingue ! J'en suis le témoin privilégié.

Les bons côtés de ce dur labeur ? Il en existe. Ne soyons pas totalement négatif ! J'avoue bien m'amuser à m'immiscer dans vos intimités. Ne déformez pas ma pensée, s'il vous plait ! En une fraction de seconde, je pénètre et ressors aussitôt de votre vie emportant quelques bribes au passage. Ah oui, j'en vois une pléiade de familles toute plus marrantes ou touchantes les unes que les autres. Entre les couples amoureux qui se bécotent, les familles hystériques qui se hurlent dessus à qui mieux-mieux, les vieux couples ne s'écoutant plus, je suis totalement fasciné par les relations humaines. Oups ! N'omettons pas les mecs canons trop sérieux, ou trop pris dans leur discussion avec leur tendre oreillette, pour lever le nez sur moi. C'est justement sur l'un de ces types que j'ai craqué. J'ai une furieuse envie de le séduire chaque fois que je le vois. Pitoyable non ?

- « **Bonsoir ! Merci. Au revoir.**»

Evidemment ce travail a ses bons côtés. Pourtant, il me rappelle combien je le déteste aussi. Mes horaires sont le plus souvent nocturnes et le week-end. Et qui dit « nuit en fin de semaine », dit « vie sociale carrément foireuse ». Ma prise de service débute à 21h jusqu'à 6h le lendemain. Comment voulez-vous draguer ainsi ? En période de vacances, je suis également contraint de faire ceinture sur les amusements. Durant cette période, mon contrat étudiant prévoit un temps complet de 6h à 21h avec une seule heure de pause. Non pas que je me plaigne, car comme dit précédemment ça m'aide à survivre, mais parfois j'adorerai accompagner mes amis Quatre, Trowa et Wufei dans leurs virées. Mais bon voilà, je n'ai pas de meilleures disponibilités alors je m'en contente.

Vous le constatez vous-même, je suis contraint au fantasme ! Inévitablement ! Le temps me paraissant interminable, j'y suis condamné. Trêve de plaisanterie. Sincèrement, ce n'est pas le pire. Non, ce que je crains le plus c'est : être seul. Abandonné comme un chien indésirable à une sortie d'autoroute. Être isolé est déprimant ! En acceptant, je n'avais pas songé à ce léger détail. Putain, combien j'ai horreur de ça ! La solitude me presse et je souffre un peu plus de mes angoisses. Mes cauchemars me harcèlent plus insidieusement. L'unique remède les neutralisant un peu, faut pas rêver ça ne les anéantis pas !, est de fantasmer sur cet inconnu terriblement désirable dans son costume sur mesure.

Pas d'autre alternative ! Ca prête à sourire ? Pourtant, c'est la cruelle vérité. Puisque je n'ai pas de collègue avec qui décompresser. Merci la technologie ! L'humain remplacé par de splendides machines, le top pour un névrosé ! Au moins pas d'engueulade possible, je vous le concède. Le hic c'est que côté conversation et rigolade, ces guichets automatiques sont nettement et cruellement limités aussi ! De ces simples placebos anodins, qui m'ont permis jusqu'ici de rester debout et intact face aux malheurs qui m'ont accablé, je suis privé. Y a-t-il un psy dans la salle ? Est-ce la raison de mon attachement à cet horripilant type greffé d'une oreillette ? Cet inconnu dont j'ignore tout mais dont je guette pourtant avec attentisme l'énorme berline.

.

O o O

.

La pluie tombe drue ce soir et j'espère désespérément le voir passer dans mon triste couloir. Cet homme n'a rien de réjouissant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire depuis le temps que je le surveille. Ses yeux semblent viser plus qu'ils ne regardent. Pourtant intensément je l'attends. N'est-ce pas étrange de trouver du bonheur là où rien ne le prédit ?

Dessinant sa silhouette imaginaire sur la vitre embuée, je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai remarqué. Imperturbable, il m'a présenté la somme voulue sans m'octroyer la moindre salutation. Je crois l'avoir béni de tous les noms. C'était à la fin de mon service, fin juillet début août en plein chassé-croisé, alors franchement les têtes de con j'en avais ma claque. La canicule m'irritant aussi, malgré moi l'une des insultes a du m'échapper car j'ai furtivement entrevue son regard bleu cobalt me griller l'espace d'une nano seconde. Eblouissant ! Je ne me savais pas masochiste pour pouvoir apprécier un regard aussi électrique.

Depuis, chaque soir, il se présente à mon guichet. Omettant totalement le caractère fonctionnel de mes rigides collègues de boulot. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il semble avoir fait l'impasse sur mon inconvenance passagère. Chose étrange venant d'un tel individu que j'aurais pourtant catalogué de « stricte et respectueux de la bienséance». Logiquement, après ce premier contact désagréable et désastreux, j'aurais parié qu'il préfèrerait les guichets automatiques ou le télépéage. D'autant que j'ai noté la présence d'un passe de société sur son pare-brise. Or, invariablement c'est devant moi qu'il s'arrête. Même si c'est sans me voir ni m'adresser la parole, je l'en excuse. Me faire la courtoisie de me choisir moi à l'une de ces affreuses machines à fric est déjà monumentale. Ca pardonne tout !

Vous avouerez quand même que c'est troublant non ? Est-il du genre obsessionnel pour préférer passer à ma cabine ? Son rituel lui impose-t-il de me choisir quitte à attendre de longues minutes s'il y a foule devant lui ? Ou alors est-ce parce que je suis à son goût ? Peut-être que je me fais un film, mais son attitude snobinarde est-elle une malhabile tactique pour attirer mon attention ? Cherche-t-il à rentrer discrètement en contact avec moi ? Si oui, je crie bingo chéri ! Viens jouer avec moi dans la cabine ! Tire le manche et tu remportes le jackpot ! Tu gagnes le paradis sans débourser un centime !

Songer à lui en contemplant la pluie me berce gentiment jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive une magnifique berline noire s'avancer vers moi. Enfin le voilà ! Ponctuel comme toujours. Avec une rigueur militaire, il s'approche de la cabine. Il est à parfaite distance. Pas trop prêt ni trop loin. Aucun besoin de se pencher démesurément pour l'atteindre. Anxieux, j'attends que la vitre teintée descende et le dévoile à mes yeux affamés. Le tableau est irrésistible. Sa chevelure indisciplinée serait digne d'une après-bataille sexuelle avec moi. Sa cravate est légèrement défaite ainsi que le premier bouton de sa chemise blanche. Idéal pour m'imaginer suçotant sa gorge jusqu'à en perdre toute ma salive.

- « **Bonsoir.** » Pour lui, je le chante de ma voix la plus sensuelle.

- « **Hn.** » grogne-t-il brièvement.

Putain ! Le premier son que j'entends sortir de sa bouche me renvoie l'image d'un homme de Cro-Magnon. Pas très engageant, mais sauvagement sexy. De toute façon pour ce que je veux de lui, pas la peine de discourir comme un orateur qualifié non plus ! Oui je suis en manque ! Ca se comprend non ? Sa main se tend vers la mienne. Même rituel : il dépose la petite monnaie sans hésitation. En se retirant, ses doigts frôlent accidentellement les miens cette fois. Merde ! Les yeux ne sont pas les seuls éléments électriques chez ce mec ! Le courant, loin d'être statique, a levé le moindre poil sur mon corps et a su vaillamment éveiller ma vigueur. Ce bref contact a su m'envoyer au septième ciel. Il est doué. Je suis en alerte et j'en veux davantage.

Le compte y est, sans faute. Je le sais. Mais pour le garder près de moi encore un peu, j'ai pris l'habitude de recompter minutieusement chaque centime. Infantile ? Qu'importe ! D'autant qu'il semble participer à mon petit jeu. En effet, je n'ai jamais le tarif en pièces importantes. Toujours en menue monnaie. A croire qu'il fouille ses fonds de poches pour se décharger sur moi. Euh ne vous méprenez pas ! Vous m'avez compris non ? Bien que sincèrement, je ne serai pas contre lui faire les poches pour le soulager !

- « **As-tu suffisamment Heero ?** » se renseigne une voix féminine en se penchant exagérément pour me voir. Tellement penchée qu'elle serait presque couchée sur lui.

Là mon muscle cardiaque tombe en bradycardie jusqu'à stopper sa folle course. Décontenancé, je laisse tomber la ferraille qui s'éparpille au sol. Mon esprit piétine, sans ménagement, mon cœur en associant, en un éclair, le col dénoué négligemment et la main de cette intruse sur la masculine cuisse de mon fantasme.

- « **Réléna.** » décoche-t-il promptement, détournant son regard vers elle.

Ok je suis mort et enterré ! Terrassé en plein cœur. Mon mec idéal est hétéro et maqué à cette bombasse blonde. Soudain je ressens le froid nocturne, que j'avais zappé jusque là, envahir le minuscule local. Les parois semblent se refermer implacablement sur mon insignifiante carcasse. Une sueur glaciale dégouline le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me laissant mortifié à l'idée que jamais il ne posera intimement ses doigts sur moi.

- « **Merci. Au revoir.** » lâche-je sans entrain.

Jamais ce refrain n'a été aussi difficile à énoncer. Je maudis ce putain d'enfoiré de job ! A cette minute j'ai beau chercher, je ne lui trouve plus aucun atout. Mes yeux, ces sombres idiots !, ne parviennent pas à se détacher de cette hideuse main caressant la parfaite cuisse. Obnubilé par cet acte infect, je n'entends ni ne prête aucune attention au démarrage de la voiture. Ainsi la magnifique berline me fait-elle l'impression d'être un corbillard emportant mon âme meurtrie. Dans le silence, ce char mortuaire s'éloigne m'abandonnant seul. Inerte et noyé dans ma détresse.

Que des connards ! Lui pour m'avoir illusionné toutes ces nuits. Ce boulot pour me laisser encore plus déplorable et misérablement seul dans cette cabine polaire.

.

O o O

.

Deux longues et interminables heures se sont écoulées depuis ma mort cérébrale. Les pièces sont toujours à l'abandon, dispersées sur le plancher. La fenêtre encore ouverte à tous les vents, qui ne parviennent pas à être aussi rudes que mon âme malmenée, montre au monde ma laideur et ma stupidité. Déchiré par l'amère trahison de mon cher inconnu, je végète le visage décomposé. J'ai du faire fuir les clients car personne n'est passé depuis lui. Ou alors, je n'y ai prêté nulle attention.

Un bruit sec contre la porte vitrée me sort soudainement de ma torpeur. Déjà la relève ? Aurai-je été inconscient plus longtemps que prévu ? Non ! Rien à voir. Suspendez le temps sur cet irréel mirage ! En une fraction de seconde, je retrouve la foi en Dieu. Là, trempé par le déluge qui s'abat à présent sur l'autoroute, mon homme parfait se dévoile. Les yeux verrouillés sur ma petite personne, il attend mon bon vouloir à lui ouvrir l'accès à mon refuge. D'une main tremblante, j'active le mécanisme d'ouverture. En conquérant, il pénètre dans mon antre. Me rejoint si près que son effluve étourdissante m'enivre au point de me déconnecter de l'univers.

- « **Bonsoir.** » m'adresse-t-il tout en se délestant de sa veste dégoulinante.

Je remarque son col un peu plus ouvert que tout à l'heure. Cette négligence laisse entrevoir une peau dorée à souhait. Sur l'instant, ça m'inspire des idées graveleuses que j'ai follement envie d'assouvir. Traitez-moi d'obscène licencieux, je m'en fous !

- « **Bonsoir.** » bégaye-je, n'en croyant toujours pas mes yeux.

- « **Un coup de main ?** » m'interroge-t-il narquois, désignant les pièces oubliées.

Pas le temps de répondre qu'il est déjà à genoux. A mes pieds plus précisément, collectant lentement les rondelles pécuniaires. Est-ce la température ou le côté incongru de la situation, je ne sais trop, toujours est-il que je reste statufié. Je ne sais que l'épier dans sa fastueuse et laborieuse tâche. La lenteur de ses mouvements m'enchaine à mon tabouret. J'imagine les pires scénarii. Demain, à la première heure, je vais consulter ! Faut être méchamment dépravé et malsain pour désirer être cette menue monnaie, palpée par ses doigts dangereusement électriques ! L'œuvre achevée, il saisit l'une de mes mains pour y enfermer son droit de passage. Droit de cuissage interprète mon cerveau grivois et dérangé. Sa chaleur m'enflamme de nouveau. Vite un extincteur ! Sinon une combustion spontanée va me consumer intégralement ! La rougeur sur mes pommettes doit me trahir car il semble se moquer de moi en un sourire discret.

- « **Un coup de main ?** » réitère-t-il, posant des yeux nettement allumeurs sur moi.

Shit ! Dois-je y voir une avance ? J'ai peur de saisir l'allusion. Non non ! Ce mec est 100% hétéro bordel ! Aucune chance, c'est juste mes neurones salaces qui se jouent de ma pauvre gueule. Pourtant, toutes les pièces étant prisonnières de ma main, à quoi se réfère-t-il alors ? Rapidement j'ai la réponse. Une sensuelle caresse sur mon aine m'ouvre les portes de l'Eden. J'envisage clairement la sorte de coup de main qu'il compte me donner cette fois. Ai-je le droit d'hurler de bonheur ? Non, je dois me maitriser ! Faudrait pas l'effrayer à pareil moment !

Comment s'y est-il pris ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ouvrir mon pantalon. « Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort » et « des apparences » sont de bons dictons. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé si téméraire pour oser m'octroyer une telle faveur. Troublé, je jette sur lui un regard concupiscent. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et une langue taquine les humecte. Son visage en approche me laisse rêveur. La réalité me rattrape en sentant sa cavité buccale se refermer autours de mon érection. La sensation est démentiellement aphrodisiaque. Le rythme qu'il génère me fait tomber proche de la transe extatique. Du moins jusqu'à ce que mon corps se rebelle et veuille participer plus activement. Cet homme est parfait. Comprenant ma douleur, il me libère sans état d'âme. Dans ses pupilles dilatées, je comprends que la fête est loin d'être finie. De ses mains expertes, il s'empare de mon jean et le tire jusqu'à mes chevilles. Dieu que j'aime avoir un homme à mes pieds !

Ne se départissent pas de son silence, il m'écarte vivement les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à mes cuisses. Ce simple geste me fait monter en flèche. Puis outrageusement il les lèche, prenant soin de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin. Cette torture, il me l'applique durant un trop long moment. Frustré de l'inattention portée à ma turgescence, je décide de prendre les opérations en main et me masturber délicieusement. Je dois être fin prêt quand l'heure du duel final sonnera. Aucune chance que je foire ce coup là ! Ma voix se module et s'intensifie sous les diverses pressions exercées en commun sur mon corps. Les sonorités régurgitées de ma douloureuse gorge laissent nettement deviner que je suis sur le point de sombrer. Heureusement pour moi, nos échanges font émaner une telle chaleur de nos corps que ma prison de verre semble s'opacifier. Cet effet du chaud-froid, quel délice ! Après une analyse poussée, j'adore être isolé dans cette cabine, au milieu de nulle part !

- « **Je viens.** » avertis-je en m'agrippant furieusement à la console près de moi.

Enfin, j'étais sur le point de jouir quand un klaxon m'extirpe de mon enchantement. Déboussolé, je perds l'équilibre et me ramasse grossièrement sur l'inhospitalier parterre. Prenant appui sur mes mains souillées, je sens sous mes paumes les minuscules piécettes.

- « _Un rêve ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?_ _… Logique. Qu'est-ce qu'un hétéro comme lui, avec une copine, viendrait se dévergonder ici ?_ »

Me situant dans l'espace-temps, je me relève pour faire face à mon inopportun client. M'essuyant à la va-vite, j'ouvre la fenêtre que je n'avais pas eu conscience de fermer et je déclame mon éternel refrain.

- « **Bonsoir. Merci. Au revoir.** »

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, l'heure de la délivrance ne va plus tarder. Le soleil distillant faiblement ses premiers rayons sur l'horizon m'indique que le calvaire va cesser sous peu. Sincèrement j'en suis soulagé. Je ne saurai tenir davantage sans une rafraîchissante douche froide. Il est impératif que je me calme ! Je dois remette en place le peu de cerveau qui me reste intact avant de partir en vrille.

.

O o O

.

Six heures sonne enfin à ma montre, m'avertissant par là même de la fin de mon service. Hilde, ma collègue humaine, prend ma relève dans cet enfer. Enfer que j'ai soigneusement et méticuleusement nettoyé, vu les dégâts involontaires causés durant ma démence. Je ne tiens pas à être licencié !

Sans perdre de temps, je cours vers ma ridicule voiture pour regagner mon précieux chez moi. Je me visualise déjà, pommeau en main, sous le rédempteur jet d'eau. La purifiante et savoureuse cascade d'eau coule sur moi jusqu'à mon intimité. Bordel ! Mauvaise idée ! Je suis con ou quoi ? Tout compte fait, sur le trajet, je change totalement mes plans. Pas le temps de patienter jusqu'au studio ! Direction la maisonnette érigée près de la sortie d'autoroute et faisant office de toilettes publiques. Là, non loin, appuyé nonchalamment contre la portière de sa superbe berline m'attend mon amant fantasmagorique. Bon sang ! Le plaisir solitaire nuit gravement à la santé mentale !

- « **Bonsoir.** » me salut-il en se détachant pour venir à ma rencontre.

Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ne daigne pas répondre. Je suis estomaqué un bref instant. Rassurez-vous, je réagis au quart de tour. Enserrant son bras d'une main de fer, je l'embarque à ma suite. Programme revisité pour destination inchangée ! C'est immonde et pas hygiénique du tout, je sais ! Or la satisfaction de mon instinct, qui me domine furieusement depuis tout à l'heure, m'empêche de réfléchir plus avant. Désolé de vous choquer ! Et qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, je m'en branle ! Ce sera sa punition pour m'avoir frustré toutes ces nuits.

A peine arrivés, je le plaque hermétiquement contre l'une des parois carrelées et lui dévore agressivement la bouche. Mes mains cherchent hystériquement à le dévêtir. Son magnifique costard cravate va souffrir sous mes assauts. Je vais le rendre méconnaissable. Plus tard, il le ramassera en lambeaux ! A mon grand étonnement, l'urgence semble partagée. Les siennes arrachent ma chemise en un geste désespéré. Mes épaules dénudées deviennent ainsi la proie de ses lèvres incandescentes. Frénétiquement il me déleste de mon jean et l'orgie s'accroît. Un souffle et me voilà démuni. La situation m'échappe, je n'en suis plus maitre. Moi qui pensai mener le jeu, je me retrouve le cul assis sur le marbre entourant les lavabos. Mes vêtements totalement abandonnés sur le carrelage détrempé par les innombrables passages en ce lieu. Prenant les rênes en parfait maitre de cérémonie, il caresse mon corps jusqu'à me tendre à l'extrême.

La tension s'accentue quand il m'oblige à glisser de mon fauteuil de fortune. Sans ménagement, il me retourne. Me pressant puissamment contre le rebord, il se colle à moi. Au point que je sens le moindre muscle de son corps frémir contre moi. Et tout particulièrement un ! Férocement, il me dévore. M'extirpant de puissants râles de plénitude. Dans le panoramique miroir qui nous fait face, je vois nos reflets se mouvoir jusqu'à trouver la position adéquate pour nous envoyer directement au Nirvana. Quel dommage que son visage se dissimule dans ma toison libérée, j'aimerai tant le contempler. Admirer ses superbes orbes bleues virées à la couleur du plaisir indécent. M'agrippant fébrilement à sa nuque, je l'observe me pénétrer. L'ardeur fait place à la sensualité. Ses mains, loin d'être inactives, se partagent le travail entre mon maintien et mon bien-être. Désormais je me sens parfaitement euphorique. La séance de la cabine n'a plus ce goût de regret. Enfin il me donne une extase digne de ce nom. Je voulais le faire mien au point qu'il oublie sa blonde, mais présentement c'est lui qui me fait m'oublier.

La fougue évaporée, et trop honteux pour attendre un quelconque échange plus convenable entre nous, je me rhabille prestement. Prêt à laisser derrière moi ce songe incroyable, je me presse vers la sortie. Je suis surpris qu'une entrée inopinée ne m'ait pas encore extirpé de mon fantasme. Car, malheureusement, il ne peut s'agir que de ça. Même si mes jambes flageolantes me font douter agréablement de cette hypothèse.

- « **Attendez !** » m'ordonne une voix rauque que j'associe sans difficulté à la sienne.

Me retournant avant que l'illusion ne se disperse, je vois qu'il me tend une carte de visite. Sur laquelle est écrit en lettres capitale « Heero yuy, agent d'assurance à la Sank Society ».

- « _La fonction sied bien au costume et à l'homme._ » Songeur, je lui rends sa carte ne voyant pas l'utilité de la conserver.

- « **Gardez-la. … Et téléphonez-moi.** » me prie-t-il refermant ma main sur ce petit carton immaculé.

- « **Je n'ai pas besoin d'assureur.** »

Quelle raison me pousserait à l'appeler ? Avant il ne m'adressait pas la parole, que pourrions-nous échanger à présent ? Je me sens amère. Pourquoi ? N'ai-je pas obtenu ce que je voulais de lui ? Nous revoir ne mènerait à rien. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Ce que nous venons de partager n'était qu'une vulgaire partie de jambes en l'air. A cette réminiscence, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce mec a fort bien choisi sa branche. Franchement il assure !

- « **Votre ensorcelante voix … je voudrai l'entendre … au creux de mon oreille.** » m'explique-t-il, sortant de sa poche de veste son inséparable oreillette.

Cet aveu m'abasourdit. Moi qui croyais qu'il ne me prêtait aucune attention. Mais est-il seulement sincère ? Après tout, son métier n'est-il pas d'embobiner les gens d'une certaine manière pour les amener où il le veut ? Jamais je ne l'aurais cru beau-parleur. Je devrai m'en méfier. Pourtant, ne m'en déplaise, je vais céder à l'appel des sirènes. La vie est trop imprévisible pour bouder une bonne assurance !

Me raccompagnant à mon véhicule, il m'explique le plus sérieusement du monde que ses silences, lors de ses passages à mon poste, étaient pour bénéficier intégralement du chaleureux son de ma voix. Puis-je réellement lui faire confiance ? Par défi, je me remémore ses nombreuses venues et constate avec délice que l'infâme accessoire avait été retiré à chaque fois. Infime et crucial détail que je n'avais su retenir ! Consciemment, je prends le parti de le croire aveuglément.

Pour s'assurer davantage mon attachement, il m'avoue prendre quotidiennement l'autoroute dans l'unique but de me voir. En effet, habitant à seulement 10km de son lieu de travail, il lui serait tout aussi facile d'emprunter la route départementale. Choix qui lui serait nettement plus rentable vu la gratuité ! Pourtant, il préfère débourser une rondelette somme pour profiter de moi.

Enfin, pour éviter tout quiproquo à l'avenir, il m'apprend que la blonde à ses côtés ce soir n'était qu'une collègue. Galant, il la ramenait après leur congrès finalisé par un copieux repas, particulièrement bien arrosé pour la dame. Ainsi, à la question « pourquoi était-il revenu ? », il me répondit simplement : « pour mes beaux yeux » ! Durant tout le trajet de retour mon visage dépité l'avait torturé. Saisissant que les apparences m'avaient douloureusement heurté, son cœur lui avait crié de venir s'expliquer au plus vite. Bel organe vital que ce cœur !

En conclusion, ce job ingrat et solitaire me permet de m'assurer contre un avenir terne. Faire la connaissance de l'un des mecs les plus excitants jamais croisé est un bon début en soi. Ferons-nous un long chemin ensemble ? Eviterons-nous les carambolages et autres accidents malheureux ? Ou entrerons-nous dans les fatidiques statistiques des accidentés de la route ? Je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer. Aucune garantie n'existe. Néanmoins, ce dont je suis certain c'est qu'à mes yeux, ce morne couloir aura désormais le doux nom d'autoroute du plaisir.

.

.

********** Fin **********

(Attention péage ! Préparez la review. ^^)

.

.

**Appel à l'attention de tous les usagers de cette autoroute du plaisir**** : **

_Une petite pièce pour cette OS citronnée ? Ai-je su seulement étancher votre soif avec plaisir ou non sur cette autoroute vous conduisant vers les vacances ? _

_Merci de préférer le contact humain avec une petite review plutôt que le télépéage anonyme ! ^^ _

_._

**Questionnaire de satisfaction à l'attention des fréquents usagers du chaotique parcours « Katana 00 »**** : **

_Bues-Moon toujours en vie ? Cette petite surprise est-elle un bon baume pour garder le sourire ? ^^_

_Ma profhot, es-tu fière de moi ? Me suis-je améliorée ou dois-je sérieusement bûcher le petit « Lemon illustré » durant ces congés ? Ai-je su me renouveler de façon satisfaisante ? ^^ _

_Et toi, Présidente de la C.L.A.P., cette ficounette a-t-elle su te détendre et te faire oublier ta vie mouvementée ? ^^_

_Sortilège, merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que cette citronnade sera aussi divertissante que la première en son temps ? ^^ _

_Idadri, bon travail ou non ? Y a-t-il des nids de poule inconfortables exigeant une seconde couche de travaux ? N'y avait-il pas une insidieuse demande de prolongation dans ta review pour « L'outrageuse dette » ? ^^_

_Aya31 (si tu passes par là), désolée pas de romance toute mimi cette fois. Mais saches que l'un des termes de ta review (dont je te remercie infiniment) m'a inspiré une fic qui paraîtra éventuellement plus tard. ^^ _

_Sur ce : bonnes vacances à tous ! A bientôt !_


End file.
